


Just What We Needed

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finger Sucking, Multi, Pregnancy sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Alice Longbottom have been talking about ways to spice up their sex life. And one special werewolf is apparently a part of their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What We Needed

“Remus, can you come here for a minute?” Alice Longbottom called from across the room.  
  
Remus said goodbye to Sirius, James and Lily and headed over to the newlyweds.  
  
“What can I do for you?” Remus smiled.  
  
Frank and Alice looked at each other.  
  
“Can we talk to you in private,” Frank leaned in and whispered.  
  
“Sure,” Remus said, and the three of them went into the kitchen. Most of the other Order members had already left the headquarters but some of them were still hanging out in the sitting room.  
  
Alice closed the door behind them and put some extra locking and silencing charms on the door.  
  
“You ask,” Alice said to her husband.   
  
“No, you do it. It was your idea.” Frank whispered, but loudly enough for Remus to catch what he was saying.  
  
“Spit it out, guys. What do you want to ask me? I'm getting worried here.” Remus said.  
  
“Remus,” Alice smiled. “Frank and I've been talking about our sex life a lot lately and we've been looking for ways to spice things up a bit.”  
  
“Are you sure I'm supposed to stay for this?” Remus said anxiously. “It sounds like something the two of you should discuss in private.”  
  
“We already have discussed it, and one thing that both of us really wanted to try is a threesome.” Frank continued.  
  
“And we wanted to have it with someone we trust, so we thought we would ask you.” Alice added.  
  
“Me?” Remus said in disbelief. “Why would you want _me_?”   
  
“Why wouldn't we? We both find you very attractive, Remus. And from what we've heard you like both men and women.” Alice said reassuringly. “So you're perfect.”  
  
Frank nodded. “So what do you say, Remus?”  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Remus asked.   
  
“Absolutely,” the other two said in unison.  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---   
  
Remus knocked on the front door of the Longbottom's house. He was extremely nervous, but also very excited. This was the first time someone had made a request like that. Someone wanted _him_ for sex and had called him perfect. A bigger boost for his self-image could simply not exist.   
  
Alice looked cheerful when she opened the door. “He's here!” she called to her husband who rushed into the room.  
  
“Ah, good!” Frank said and dragged Remus up to the bedroom. Alice followed close.  
  
Frank started to unbutton Remus' trousers the minute they had walked into the room.  
  
Alice started to giggle. “You have to excuse my husband, Remus. He's just been fired up all day, waiting for you to arrive.”  
  
“It's good to know I can have that effect on someone,” he chuckled while Frank pulled Remus' trousers down.  
  
Alice walked up to them and gave Remus a gentle kiss before she reached for his hand.   
  
She put one of Remus' fingers in her mouth and started to suck on it. She moaned and didn't take her eyes off him. The way she looked at Remus and sucked his finger was filled with such passion Remus' cock jumped and Frank took that as a hint and dove in.  
  
“Fuck, Frank. Where have you learned to do that?” Remus gasped as the man put his entire dick in his eager mouth. Frank chuckled, and the vibrations from his voice drove Remus crazy.  
  
Alice had moved on to his next finger, but with Frank working his cock it was hard to focus on that part. Alice seemed to enjoy it, though.  
  
Suddenly Remus was pushed so he fell backwards on the bed. Frank jumped after and continued what he was doing. Alice pulled off her own skirt and panties and then went to undo Frank's clothes.  
  
Minutes later Alice was blowing her husband while Remus was using his tongue on her clit.  
  
Frank pulled away and commanded the other two to stop. He grabbed his wand and banished the rest of their clothes, leaving all three of them completely naked.  
  
Alice lay down on the bed on her back and signalled to Remus to come to her.  
  
“Should we perhaps put a protection spell on Alice?” Remus suddenly remember.  
  
“That won't be necessary,” Alice giggled.  
  
“Are you sure?” Remus asked confusedly.  
  
“Absolutely,” Frank added. “That ship has sailed already.”  
  
“You're pregnant?” Remus' eyes was wide open.  
  
Alice nodded.  
  
“Congratulations!” Remus smiled to the both of them.  
  
“How do you think she got the idea for this in the first place?” Frank nudged him. “Her hormones are driving her completely crazy, but in this case I'm not complaining.”  
  
“Now, where were we?” Alice poked Remus throwing him back into what he was doing.  
  
Remus leaned over Alice and gave her a deep kiss before pushing himself into her warmth.   
  
He had only managed to thrust into her a couple of times before he felt something happen. Frank had apparently cast a preparing spell on him and Remus groaned as the spell stretched and lubed him up.   
  
Remus turned to look at Frank, who merely grinned and leant over to give him a chaste kiss. “I'm sorry, but I'm going to come soon if we don't hurry up.”  
  
“I'm ready, Frank,” Remus turned to look at Frank a minute later, and the man smiled eagerly.  
  
Frank positioned himself behind Remus and carefully pushed himself inside. Little by little he was at last completely inside Remus and slowly began to move.  
  
Remus loved the feeling of being filled like that, and he matched Frank's rhythm with his thrusts into Alice.  
  
Pretty soon Frank's breath became ragged and his thrusts became faster and harder and totally lost its rhythm. Remus found it best to stop moving and let Frank's thrusts push him into his wife.  
  
With a loud grunt Frank emptied himself into Remus and pulled out as soon as he was finished. He collapsed onto the bed.  
  
“That was bloody amazing,” he sighed and lied down to catch his breath.  
  
Remus continued with Alice until he felt that he couldn't go on any longer.  
  
“I want you to come on Frank. Can you do that for me?” Alice asked.  
  
Remus nodded, and just as he felt his cock stiffen completely he pulled out of Alice and directed his cock at Frank.  
  
Come erupted and painted Franks stomach and chest.  
  
Remus was completely pumped and collapsed on the bed next to him.  
  
“Give us a minute, Alice and we'll take care of you too,” Remus winked and Alice grinned widely.  
  
The two men looked at each other and simultaneously rose from their lying position. Frank lay down on his back in the middle of the bed, and Alice was placed on all fours over him.  
  
Frank used his tongue to finish off his wife, while Remus went behind her and used his fingers.  
  
Pretty soon Alice was screaming both their names and collapsed on top of her husband.  
  
When Alice didn't move for a while, Remus and Frank started to get worried. Together they managed to roll her on her back and saw that she was unconscious.  
  
The two men was shaking Alice to try to wake her up, and Remus was just about to Floo for a healer when Alice finally woke up with a long sigh.  
  
“That was amaaaaaaaaazing, boys.” she smiled.  
  
“Alice,” Frank sighed with relief. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Okay? Are you kidding me?” Alice answered with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
“You were completely gone, we were getting really worried.” Remus continued.  
  
“Well, when you get fucked by two amazing guys like you, a girl is bound to pass out,” Alice laughed. “This was just what we needed!”  
  
Remus felt just as relieved as Frank.  
  
“Don't ever scare us like that again!” Frank said firmly.  
  
Alice looked disappointed. “Does that mean that I won't get to try this again? Because I can't promise I won't pass out the next time.”  
  
“Next time?” Remus asked.  
  
“Yeah, how about next weekend?” Frank suggested.  
  
“Deal!” Remus stated.


End file.
